If Anything Should Happen
by Joeys1andOnly
Summary: By pure chance, Kaiba finds his one true love. But will this cold-hearted duelist be able to hang on?
1. Default Chapter

**Joeys1andOnly**: Hey thar!  Please R+R.  No flames if you will, only suggestions!  Thanks!!  

* * * * *

**If Anything Should Happen**

Chapter 1 

It was a sunny day.  The bright clouds hung happily over Seto Kaiba's head as he made his way to his favorite restaurant.  He would have brought Mokuba along, but his little brother had a cold and was not fit to eat anything but chicken soup, so he left him at home with his maid, Linda.

But it was all the better for Kaiba.  He needed time to think.

Think about his life in general.

Think about Joey Wheeler.  The Brooklyn blond he had taken for dimwitted and incompetent and freed his soul, his brother's, and all the others' by defeating Pegasus in a duel.  He owed Joey his life.  But he didn't know how to make it up to him.

He, of course, had not actually seen the duel.  However, he knew that Pegasus had told him that even if he lost, he would not capture his soul in a card.  Pegasus knew that Joey was not originally invited to the island, so he did not take him seriously.  Yugi Moto had lent Joey his best cards, and Joey came up the victor.  And Pegasus, bound to his promise, had to let all the souls go and award Joey the prize money of three million dollars.

Kaiba was, of course, angry that he had not defeated Pegasus himself, but he was still thankful there was somebody who could.  There would be no more tournaments run by Pegasus.  The leaders of the world, hearing about the souls being captured, put Pegasus and all of his henchmen in prison for life.  The Millennium Eye was taken out of Pegasus and put in a safe place.

Finally coming out of his thoughts, he glanced up to realize he had nearly passed the entrance to the restaurant.  It was not a fast food place, nor was it a black tie restaurant either.  It was in between.  Everybody knew who he was-all 6 feet of him.  Dressed in a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt, black pants, thick black belt, and white trench coat with a high collar, he was hard to miss.  And of course, the familiar bulge in his pocket.  His deck.

He took his usual place in the corner.  His waitress, popping gum, came up to him and took his order.  He knew this waitress; her name was Jamie, and she was very rude indeed.  He was careful to leave a ten percent tip, and no more.  Not that she'd get the message, anyway.

Wiping his lips with a napkin, he stood up to go to the bathroom to wash his hands.  He made his way across the floor to the opposite corner, and down the hall where the restrooms were located.  He was about to open the door when a little boy tore out of it.  Kaiba was bumped against the wall of the narrow hallway, and his deck was jostled in the pocket of his trench coat, spilling the top few across the floor.  The kid never even looked back.

Kaiba, muttering curses, nearly bent down to pick them up when a cheery feminine voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Let me get that for you."

He glanced down to see a waitress bend down on the floor to scoop the cards up.

He waited patiently as she gathered them, then brushed them off and straightened them.  He saw her pause as she recognized the top card of the stack.  The Blue Eyes White Dragon.

She finally looked up, cards in both hands, and he finally got a glimpse of her face.

And he was glad he did.

She was beautiful.  Tall and willowy, with light brown hair reaching to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes that fixed on him intently.

He was overcome.

Suddenly, she smiled, and held the cards out to him.  "I believe these belong to you, Mr. Kaiba."

He couldn't tear himself away from her gaze.  Shaking hands reached out for the cards, and his hands brushed hers slightly as she gently released her hold.

He was so taken in that he nearly missed glancing at the name plate on her blouse.  Kiara.

_What a beautiful name_, he thought, _for a beautiful person._

She gave him one last smile as she disappeared into the kitchen.

He stood there in a stupor for a few moments, taking it all in.  He finally worked up enough nerve to move to the front counter, to the cash register, where the restaurant manager held a wary eye over the place.

He cleared his throat carefully.  "Excuse me."  The manager fixed an eye on him.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Kaiba?"

He thought before answering.  "I believe you have a waitress working here named Kiara?"

The manager pondered, then responded.  "Yes, one of our best."

Kaiba reached into his pocket, and drew out a ten dollar bill.  "Could you please give this to her?  She helped me out today."

The manager looked dubiously at the bill.  "Sure.  Shall I say who it's from?"

_Yes!  Of course!_  "If you please."

Then he swept his trench coat around and strode out of the restaurant.

* * * * *

**Joeys1andOnly**: Thanks for reading this.  I have the whole story written already, so please stay tuned for the rest!


	2. If Anything Should Happen, Ch. 2

**Joeys1andOnly:** This is part 2 of  "If Anything Should Happen."  I only put up the first part yesterday, but people have been begging me for the second, so here it is.  And, by the way, you don't know what "if anything should happen" means until the very last part ^.^  And if you haven't read the first part yet, please do so!  Just go to my profile and click it under "Author of…" Enjoy!

* * * * *

**If Anything Should Happen**

Chapter 2 

Yet again, he found himself on the sidewalk, but this time he was wandering aimlessly, thinking, but now it was on that magical word.  Kiara.

If there ever was something like love at first sight, this was it.

Seto Kaiba walked up and down the same street for what seemed like hours.  He finally decided to clear his head and see the musical the town theater club had been working on for a while, "Oliver!"

He opened up the glass doors and waited in line for a ticket.  When it was finally his turn, he was given a VIP seat in the third row from the front.  He nodded curtly as an extra from the play handed him a program.  Everybody knew who he was.  He attended many plays.

Kaiba suddenly found himself very tired.  He walked down the aisle, found his seat and flopped down wearily in it, steadying the cards in his pocket as he did so.  No more mistakes.

He glanced about curiously for some time, then proceeded to skim through the program.  The cast of characters was in appearance order.  He recognized many names from past plays, and he passed those over.  However, something caught his eye and he stopped at a name when he was nearly at the end.

Playing the part of Nancy, the main female role, was Kiara Thomas.

He could hardly breathe.  Could it be?  He didn't dare let himself get too excited.  Nobody could see him excited.  He was cold and heartless-except when it came to Mokuba.  And now Kiara.  Secondly, there were probably lots of Kiaras in town-there was no saying this was her.  And yet…

And yet he knew it was.

The play started.  He feverishly scanned the cast as they went through the opening number and several after, hoping that she was in one of the numbers before her star role, hoping for proof that it was she.  But she was not there.

He finally gave up picking apart the extras and decided to just wait until she came onto the stage.

And she did.

The tall, beautiful blue-eyed girl, as Nancy, strode on the stage in a whirl of excitement as she performed "It's a Fine Life," describing her rough and untruthful life.  He didn't focus on anything else but her for the rest of Act One.  He almost screamed when the intermission came.

In the lobby, all he could do was lean against the wall and stare at her name in the program.  She was in the rest of Act Two.  He almost died with pleasure.

When the lights blinked softly to note the start of the rest of the play, Seto Kaiba almost threw himself in his seat.  He hooked his arms around the two seats beside his and sat back.

The second act opened with an exciting number called "Oom-pah-pah," taking place in a bar as the drunkards sang along with Nancy.  She had the most beautiful voice; it lifted and dug right into your soul at all the right places.  When that song ended and Nancy's lover, the murderer Bill Sikes, came onto the stage, Seto quivered with jealousy, seeing her gaze with love like that at him.  He knew it was only acting, but he couldn't help it.

Finally, his song, "My Name," ended, and the stage cleared of everybody except Nancy.  Kaiba, having read the program a hundred times over, knew the next song was Nancy's solo piece, "As Long as He Needs Me."  She tearfully sang of her love for Bill, although he often abused her and used her for his own dirty deeds.  Halfway through the song, she happened to glance down into the audience.

Glance right at Seto Kaiba.

He noticed her eyes flicker in recognition, and it felt as if she were singing right to him, and to nobody else.  If possible, she performed the rest of the play even more wonderfully than she had been.  He loved it.  He was glad that she even remembered who he was-just a duelist who dropped his cards in a restaurant.

_What am I saying?_  he thought.  _Of course she'll remember who I was.  I'm known everywhere._

The play ended with Nancy being murdered by her own Bill.  Kaiba nearly broke out into tears in her final scene.  It was incredibly touching to him.

After the play, he hung around for a little while in the lobby, catching glances of Kiara shaking hands and chatting to cast members and people from the audience.  He hung in a dark corner, trying not to be noticed.  He almost jumped for glee when he saw her scan her eyes over the lobby, as if looking for someone. 

Getting tired of leaning against the wall, he gathered his courage and stiffly headed through the glass doors to the street.  He turned the corner of the building, and was surprised to see her looking after the door he had exited.  With just a hint of a smirk on his face, he prepared for home.

As he took the sidewalks winding his way home, he thought of Kiara endlessly.  He couldn't believe these feelings he had for a waitress in a restaurant.  He had known her for, what?  Four hours?  And yet he was so completely in love with her, he couldn't stand it.  It shocked him.  He was known to be cold, heartless, without feeling.  A brilliant company head presumed to be a bachelor all his life.  And then…_she_ appears.

He knew he had to see her again.  That much was for sure.

He was on his way past a pay phone when he thought of something.  He fumbled in his pocket for spare change and dialed his home number.

Ring…ring…ring… 

A scratchy voice answered.  "Kaiba residence."

Seto Kaiba rolled his eyes to the sky.  "Mokuba, what are you doing?  You're supposed to be in bed.  Where's Linda?  She's supposed to be watching you."

He heard Mokuba clear his throat painfully.  "She ran out to get some medicine the doctor gave me a prescription for.  She put the phone by my bed to answer.  Where are you, anyway?  I don't recognize the number on the caller ID."

Kaiba answered.  "I'm at a pay phone.  Never mind that.  Listen.  I've got a few errands to do, so I'll be back later tonight.  Tell Linda not to set a place for me at the dinner table, because I probably won't be back in time.  And don't you try going through that candy again.  There was a lot less in the box today than there was yesterday.  You aren't supposed to have it.  Got it?"

"Yes, Seto.  See you tonight."

"Only if I get back in time.  You'd better not be up late again."

He paused, then softened his voice.  "I love you, Mokuba."

He heard the confused silence on the other end of the line, then the answer.  "I love you too, Seto.  Bye."

The line went dead.  He knew it was totally out of his character to say something like "I love you," and Mokuba knew it too, but he just wanted him to know.

Hanging up the phone, he turned in the direction he came.  He began to walk; not in short, dreamy steps he had taken on his way home, but long, quick strides to take him back to his destination.  The restaurant.

He finally got there, twenty minutes later.  He approached his former waitress, Jamie.  Jamie was beautiful too, and he often noticed the male suitors she waited on, patiently waiting for her shift to end.  However, he wasn't interested in her.  He only wanted to know about Kiara.

"Excuse me."

"Yeah?"  Her green eyes fixed on him.  She popped her gum.

He found himself wondering if that was the same gum she had in the morning.  He cleared it out of his head.

"Do you know where I can find Kiara Thomas?"

She popped, thought, and answered.  "She had a play performance today, so she's missing the rest of her shift.  The manager's letting her come back tonight at 8 o'clock to do dishes, to make up for lost time."

_Tonight, 8 o'clock.  I'll be here._  "Thank you."

He turned to leave.  But Jamie was not done with him yet.  "You seeing her or something?"

He swiveled back to face her.  His blue eyes dug into her green ones.  No fear on her face.  "Excuse me?"  He was as stony as he could be.

Pop.  "I dunno.  She was talking about you before she left, in the kitchen, when she was getting her stuff for the play.  She seemed really excited.  So, are you?  Seeing Kiara?"

_Oh my god!  Is it possible?  _"Not presently."  Then he turned to leave.  Pop.

* * * * 

**Joeys1andOnly: **Sorry if you think this ends abruptly, but this is how I originally divided the story.  Please R+R!


	3. If Anything Should Happen, Ch. 3

He occupied himself around town for the remaining hours, drifting in and out of shops.  Tourist season.  He hated it.  He spent most of his time, however, in the Game Shop, in the back left corner.  The Duel Monsters corner.

This he loved.  He sat and observed many duels a day, sometimes passively, but always there if somebody had a question.  Seto Kaiba was of the elite, a god.  You always went to him.  Cold he was, but nonetheless loved by all the kids learning the game.

Many passed in and out of that corner.  Some he knew didn't have a chance in real Duel Monsters play.  Others were bound for greatness, with strong cards and strategic minds, and true champion hearts.

After he watched a few duels and gave a demonstration, he glanced at his watch and realized it was ten of eight.  He had to get moving.  He answered one more question and booked out of there.

To the restaurant.

When he got there, the chairs were up on the tables, signifying closing time.  The manager was on his way out, about to lock the front doors up.  He eyed Kaiba for the second time that day.

"Can I help you, Mr. Kaiba?"

Seto found himself nervous, a feeling he rarely knew.  "Um, yes.  Is Kiara Thomas still here?"

The manager looked him up and down.  "Yes, she's in the back doing dishes.  Damn play.  She's got the other key.  She's gonna let herself out when she's through.  Why?"

Kaiba swallowed.  "Do you think it would be possible to speak to her?"

Stare.  "I don't see why you would…"

Seto Kaiba cut him off.  "Please.  It's important."

More stare, then a sigh.  "Sure, but be prepared to stay late.  There's a lot of dishes back there."

Kaiba nodded.  "Thank you."

He had been in the restaurant enough to know where the kitchen was.  He slowly made his way to the back, and turned to make sure the manager wasn't spying on him.  He was gone.  He stood in front of the door, gazing through the glass diamond at the top at his treasure.  There she was.  Kiara.  She was now dressed in casual jeans and a tee-shirt, bent over a sink with a mound of dishes piled on one side.

He silently opened the swinging door and made his way into the bright room.  He walked across the tiled floor until he was two feet behind her.  She was beautiful, even from behind.

Kaiba went unnoticed for a few minutes.  However, when Kiara rotated slightly to her right to grab some more dishes, she caught Seto out of the corner of her eye.  She jumped, gasped, and turned round quickly, leaning her soapy hands on the back of the sink.  Her eyes were wide with surprise at first, but then they settled down to their normal hue, and she reverted back to the automatic waitress mode.

"Can I help you with something, Mr. Kaiba?"

He could only stare.  He knew he was making a fool of himself by just standing there, but he could find no words.

She cleared her throat, rather uncomfortably.  "Are you looking for Jamie?"

He shook himself out of his stupor.  "Excuse me?"

She relaxed a bit, now he was speaking.  "Jamie Trent.  The waitress.  You must be looking for her, right?"

He was stunned.

She was normal again.  She laughed gently and turned back to her dishes.  "She has so many men coming for her late at night like this; I should know, I'm always here working.  I miss a lot of time because of the plays, so I'm stuck here doing dishes after hours.  Mr. White, the manager, is kind to keep me on even though I'm not here a lot of the time."  Wash, wipe, rinse.  "I saw you in the audience today at the play.  What did you think of it?"

He spoke the words that were in his heart.  "You were beautiful.  Absolutely perfect up on stage."

The pile of dishes was shorter.  She kept on washing.  "Did you really think so?"

"Definitely."

There was some more silence, along with more washing.  Seto Kaiba suddenly felt awkward, watching her work.  "Let me help you.  It'll go faster."

She turned her head, her hands in the sink.  "Oh, it's very sweet of you to offer, Mr. Kaiba, but you don't have to help.  It's my own fault, I suppose, always missing work."

He found himself lifting his hand to her face.  He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted it up gently, so that her warm eyes met his cold blue ones.  "I insist."

They stayed like that for a few moments, and finally Kiara responded.  "All right.  If you really want to…"

Seto Kaiba was already taking off his trench coat.

They started in silence.  Then they got to talking.  They talked about everything-family, friends, dueling.  Both gave accounts of their parents passing away at early ages; both knew the depression of the orphanages.  Kaiba was pleased to know that Kiara was an avid dueler on her time off from school, work, and the theater.  Kiara was anxious to meet Mokuba.  The time to wash the dishes was cut in half with two willing hands, and they found themselves done the stack at twenty of nine.

Kiara walked across the kitchen with dripping hands.  She grabbed a towel from a basket, tossed one across to Kaiba, then took one for herself.  They dried their hands and stood there, looking at each other.  Kiara was the first to speak.

"Thank you very much, Seto, for helping me with the dishes.  I would have been here a lot longer if you hadn't come by."

Kaiba strode across the room.  "It was no problem.  Really.  I was glad to help you out."

He studied her face as she gazed down at her hands, twisting her towel in them.  Kaiba followed her eyes as they strove to meet his.

She started.  "There's something I must know, Seto.  Why are you here?  You obviously aren't here for Jamie.  Are you just a passing duelist who saw a maiden in need?"

He took a step closer to her.  His eyes were intent and cold at first, but then they softened to a warmer glow.  "Actually, I came here…I came here for…"

But Kaiba was cut off by Kiara throwing her arms around his neck.  She buried her face in his chest.  "Oh, Seto!"

Stunned, but pleased at the motion, Kaiba wrapped his arms in return around her.  He rested his cheek against her soft hair.  They stayed like that for a few minutes, just taking each other in.

Finally, her sweet voice broke the happy silence.  "It's funny, isn't it?"  She looked up.

Kaiba looked down upon her face.  "Isn't what funny?"

She laughed.  "If that little kid hadn't run into you…if you had chosen to stay home with your brother Mokuba while he was sick…"

"…if you hadn't been the perfectly sweet person you are, to help me pick up my cards…"

"…if you hadn't had your cards with you today…"

Finally, Kaiba gave a rare smile.  "Why don't we stop with the 'what ifs' and get to the 'what nows'"?

Her forehead knitted as she thought.  "Well, we could…"

Whatever she was going to say was muffled by Seto Kaiba leaning in to kiss her.  Their lips locked.  At first surprised, she held back, but then realized what was happening and she gave in to the kiss.  It was wholly heartfelt and pure.

Afterwards, Kaiba gathered his trench coat and Kiara walked with him out the door.  

"How about we head to my place?  Knowing Mokuba, he didn't listen to a word I said and is still awake."

She started.  "Oh, I really don't want to bother you.  We can arrange to meet at another time, if you'd like."

Kaiba's gaze fixed on her.  "I don't want to let you out of my sight."

She simply stared at him, then smiled.  "I never thought that I would be walking with the great Seto Kaiba like this.  It's something of a dream of mine."

They started walking.

Kaiba looked down.  "A dream?  I only met you today."

Kiara laughed.  "Yes, but you forget that I've been a waitress at this restaurant for quite a while.  You come here at least three times a week."

Kaiba was puzzled.  He put his arm around Kiara and held her closer as they walked.  "There aren't that many waitresses at the restaurant.  How come you've never waited on me before?"

She drew her arm around his waist.  "When I first saw you, and people were buzzing about who you were, I was in awe.  I'm actually quite shy, and so I was mortified to wait on you.  I got Jamie to do it instead.  She's got more guts."

Seto chuckled, another rare occurrence.  "I'm only a duelist.  Why were you scared of me?"

Kiara looked up.  "Don't you see, Seto?  At first glance…the way you look around, and how you take everything in…you seem so cold it's frightening.  And you're so tall…and so handsome."

Seto pondered this.  "Am I handsome?"

Kiara grinned.  "Extremely.  Like a movie star."  But her smile faded.  "Why _are _you so cold sometimes?  Like the world is out to get you?"

Seto had to think.  "I've been brought up this way.  My parents dying before I was eight…the orphanage…my adopted father.  I know I can be unfeeling…actually, I know I _am_ most of the time.  And I try hard to let Mokuba grow up differently.  I have to be a father as well as a brother."

They turned a corner.

"I'm not as bad as people think I am.  There is another duelist-a rival of mine-named Yugi Moto.  He's helped me through some rough spots, along with his friends.  He taught me about 'the heart of the cards' and helped clear out a lot of the negative stuff that was in my mind to start.  He really got me thinking about my morals and my priorities after he beat my Ultimate Blue Eyes with his Exodia.  And I feel awful about ripping up his Grandpa's Blue Eyes.  He knows I'm sorry, though, and that makes me feel better.  I told him I'd make it up to him, someday."

He gently steered Kiara up a walk to a huge, beautiful, mansion-like house.  "Here we are."

She stared in wonder.  "It's gigantic!  And for only two people!"

Kaiba snorted.  "We don't use it all.  First of all, there are some wings that are falling apart, so I've forbidden Mokuba to go to those areas until they're fixed.  Also, there's my office and all of my computers.  There's also a small section for my maid, Linda.  She has no family, so she lives with us.  A full time nanny is better for Mokuba than a part time one."

He led her up the steps.  "Don't be nervous about anything.  There are no big bad parents asking you a million questions.  However, there _is_ a little brother who'll be extremely excited to meet you."

Kiara grinned.  "I'm dying to meet Mokuba!  He sounds like an angel-as far as little brothers go."

Kaiba's expression softened.  "He's been so good through it all-being chained in a dark basement, having his soul put into a card.  He never once lost faith in me-I have the highest respect for him because of that."

They walked up a flight of marble stairs.  At the top, Kaiba directed her to her right.  They walked past door lining each side of the hallway as they made their way to Mokuba's room.

"What's to the left of the staircase?" asked Kiara.

"Mostly forbidden area.  The falling-apart stuff.  However, you have to get through a door to reach that section, so I've had it boarded up until I get around to fixing it.  I don't think Mokuba would go there, but you never know."

They finally reached a door at the end of the hallway.  Kaiba lifted his hand and rapped softly.

"Mokuba?  Are you still awake?"  He opened the door.

Mokuba, of course, was still awake.  He had a game of Duel Monsters set up on his bed, and he sat in his pajamas, playing with the maid Linda.  Linda was about sixty years of age, with shockingly white hair and a kind smile.  You could tell she was enjoying the duel as much as Mokuba was.  When Seto opened the door, she stood up and greeted them.

"You're back, Mr. Kaiba!  We were beginning to get worried."  Her eyes drifted to Kiara.  "And who's this little beauty?"

Kiara flushed deep red.  Kaiba spoke for her, somewhat stiffly.  "This is Kiara Thomas.  She's a waitress at the restaurant I go to, and she was in the musical I saw today."

Linda smiled meaningly at the pair, then checked her watch.  "Oh, dear!  It's getting late.  I really must get to bed.  Kiara, I trust you know how to play Duel Monsters?  Good.  Would you mind finishing this duel with Mokuba?  Thanks a lot.  Kaiba, if you'll come with me, we can heat up the rest of dinner for you and Kiara.  You look hungry."

Kaiba nodded.  "Sure."  He turned to where Kiara was standing.  "You sure you'll be…"

She wasn't there.  He looked around wildly to find that Kiara was already sitting on the bed, chatting merrily with an extremely happy Mokuba, with Duel Monsters cards in her hand.  He shook his head in wonder, and followed Linda out of the room.

Linda and Kaiba went down the stairs in silence.  When they reached the kitchen, Linda turned to him, hand on hip.  "So?"

Seto avoided her gaze, studying suddenly interesting things around the room.  "So what?"

"She's a real beauty.  A real sweet girl.  You got yourself a good one, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba pivoted to face his maid.  "I only met her today."

"And yet you love her."  She chuckled and turned to the freezer.  "It's easy to see.  It's just interesting, though…no offense, but I never expected you to really…find someone.  You just didn't seem like that kind of person.  It's surprising how all that changes in just one day."

Kaiba didn't deny it now.  "It is.  And I really do love her.  It's like…magic.  Magic totally unrelating to Duel Monsters."

Linda laughed louder.  "And you don't have nasty Maximillion Pegasus in the middle of it all.  That makes things easier, wouldn't you agree?"

Seto broke out into a rare laugh.  "Very much easier.  Mmm, is this chicken with rice?"

After the dinner was heated up, Mokuba was put to bed, and Linda turned in for the night as well.  Kiara and Kaiba enjoyed the meal, then they reclined on a sofa in one of the many living rooms, Kaiba holding Kiara close.

They stayed that way until Seto Kaiba spoke and shattered the silence.  "I really do love you."

Kiara snuggled closer to him.  "I know.  I love you too."

He was not through speaking.  "Promise me something."

Kiara looked up.  "What is it, Seto?"

His eyes wandered off.  "If…if anything should happen…to me…"

"Oh, please, Seto!"  Kiara broke in.

"Let me finish," he said sternly.  "If anything happens to me…my three Blue Eyes White Dragons…I want you to keep one for yourself, give one to Mokuba, and the last…I want you to give to Yugi Moto.  To make up for the one I ripped.  The rest of the deck give to Mokuba as well.  Please.  There are hundreds of bloodthirsty duelers out there who would do anything for my deck, especially the Blue Eyes, and this way I know…"

Kiara gazed into his eyes, her own filling with tears.  "I won't let anything happen to you, Seto!  But…if anything does…I promise."  She began to cry softly, and she buried her face in his chest.

He looked down upon her.  He hadn't meant to make her cry.  All he could do was hold her tighter, and stroke her hair gently with one hand.  Seto Kaiba wouldn't let _anything_ hurt his Kiara.  He would protect her with his life until the dire end.  


End file.
